1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for a clip, and particularly to a tool for mounting a heat sink clip to a central processing unit socket.
2. Related Art
A heat sink placed in contact with a central processing unit (CPU) transfers heat away from the CPU through conduction. Oftentimes, a heat sink is secured to a CPU by a clip which is attached to a CPU socket.
A conventional clip securing a heat sink to a CPU comprises a pressing portion and a pair of first and second arms respectively depending from opposite ends of the pressing portion. Each arm defines an opening, for engagement of the arm with a corresponding catch of the socket. In assembly, the first arm is engaged with one catch. Then the second arm is stretched outwardly and moved downwardly by hand to engage with another catch. Engaging the second arm with the corresponding catch is unduly complicated and laborious.
Thus another kind of clip has been developed. The clip comprises two members. Each member has an arm, and each arm defines an opening. In assembly, a first arm is engaged with a first catch of a socket at the opening of the first arm. A handle of a second member is then pushed outwardly and downwardly, thereby causing a second arm to engage with a second catch of the socket at the opening of the second arm. The handle of the clip facilitates engagement of the second arm with the second catch. However, engaging the second arm is unduly laborious. Furthermore, contemporary heat sinks are being made larger and larger, and so the clips required to secure them need to be attached tighter and tighter. It is therefore often very difficult to secure a clip to a CPU socket merely by hand.
A tool for readily mounting a heat sink clip to a CPU socket which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tool for readily mounting a heat sink clip to a CPU socket.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a tool for mounting a heat sink clip to a CPU socket in accordance with the present invention comprises a body and a T-shaped handle. The body has a top surface and a bottom surface. A protrusion and a projection are formed downwardly from opposite sides of the bottom surface respectively. A tongue is formed at a free end of the projection. A cutout is defined between the bottom surface and the tongue, for receiving a pressing plate of the clip. The handle includes a shaft extending upwardly from the top surface, and a beam extending horizontally in opposite directions from a top end of the shaft and parallel to the top surface. When the tool is downwardly pressed, the protrusion and the projection downwardly press the clip to cause arms thereof to downwardly and outwardly move and thereby engage with catches of the socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: